The Secret Nectar
by Hitokun
Summary: Angels are creatures of purity and virtue, but what of fallen angels? Forbidden love changes a girl's life as she encounters an angel on the streets. Based on 秘蜜〜黒の誓い〜 RinxMiku Yuri


**Part 1**: Angels

* * *

Falling. She was falling through the sky.

Her golden hair whipped wildly around her face, leaving behind a stinging sensation.

Then, she felt the cold air cut through her senses, numbing her to the bone.

'_Where am I?'_

Nothing occupied her mind as she spiraled further and further down into an unknown abyss. She felt fear and resentment and anger as memories and thoughts started to jumble in her mind. They made no sense, the incessant chatter getting louder and louder

And louder.

Without notice they stopped and a high pitched sound rang through the girl's ears. The air around her became warm, the constant feeling of vertigo was lifting and finally she could feel gravity root her to something solid. Suddenly, the ground beneath her was stone, a paved pathway.

The girl's eyes snapped open abruptly, revealing a pair of sky blue eyes that stared out into the empty town. Tears started to well, threatening to spill over. Fear washed over her as she struggled to understand why she was here. She didn't belong here. Brick houses and gas lamps lined the streets. Empty carriages lay unattended to under the awnings of closed stores.

She found herself sitting on the side of the road, feeling the confusion and the panic start to set in. Everything around her was quiet, the silence becoming almost deafening. Standing up, she met the floor again with a thud as her knees instantly gave up underneath her. She felt drained of all her strength as she slumped to the floor, her arms slacked at her side.

"I-I don't know why I'm here…" A stranger's voice escaped her lips as she heard the waver in her raspy voice. "I-I…shouldn't be here!" Hysteria, panic, confusion filled the girl to the brim, her hoarse whispers grating against her ears.

Once again, she tried to stand, more carefully this time as she leaned shakily against a post for support. With a muddled mind and shaky footsteps, the girl stumbled down the abandoned road.

She felt heavy and tired, weighed down by something, something that was very essential to her existence. They were being dragged against the rough stone path, chaffing as she left a trail of ruffled white feathers in her wake, but she couldn't find the strength to lift her wings. A memory suddenly came to her and she remembered that everyone would tell her how beautiful her wings were, how they were like no one else's. She used to care, but now, she couldn't be bothered if they were ripped from her back right that second. She just wanted to be lighter, to be rid of her burden.

Again, her steps faltered and she found herself falling forwards. Instinctively, she held out her hands to break her fall, skidding across the stone, feeling the tiny grains cut through her palms. She gasped.

It was pain. A sensation she had never experienced before. It was foreign and frightening, but it gave her whole body a jolt as her mind started to clear up.

"Are you alright?"

A woman's voice filled the still air, the soft lilt of her words made the blonde's breath hitch in her throat.

She looked up to see a gloved hand held out to her in a gesture of good will. Without thinking, the blonde accepted the help, clasping her bloodied palms against the other girl's.

"I-I'm sorry. Your gloves…I-I..the blood…" The words came out of her mouth without her knowing as she apologized. Her eyes were averted towards the ground, refusing to meet the girl's eyes. She caught a glance of vibrant teal as her eyes darted around nervously.

"Oh! Please don't worry about silly things like that! You're hurt. Let's get you somewhere to lie down first. What is your name?"

Again, the words tumbled out automatically. "My name…is Rin." The name held no significance to the blonde, no recollection at all struck her as she said it.

"Well, Rin, let's hurry! My house is just around the corner."

Rin chanced a glance at the mysterious girl, feeling drawn to the beautiful voice that seemed to caress her name so softly.

She froze as she met the fathomless azure of the girl's eyes. The color was so much more intense than her own, filled with so much sincerity and beauty. The blonde was stricken with another unfamiliar feeling as her heart started to race wildly in her chest.

"Is there something wrong?"

Her cheeks reddened as she realized she was staring. The girl's beauty was unparalleled, her teal tresses framing her face perfectly. With high cheekbones and a flawless nose, Rin believed that no one would object to this girl's perfection. However, the blonde found her attention draw to those red lips, parted slightly in a smile.

"Y-You're beautiful!" Rin stammered as she spoke her mind in two succinct words. After they had filled the air, she wished that she could take them back.

The girl blinked twice, a puzzled look on her face. "W-well, thank you. I have to say that you're quite the beauty as well, Rin. I've never seen a girl with such silky gold hair like you before."

Rin was filled with happiness at her words, feeling almost giddy as she followed the girl with a slight bounce in her step. Their hands were still intertwined and Rin could feel the heat they shared, the thought sending a pleasant feeling through her body.

As the two women walked the path in silence, Rin wondered about her saviour. With such beauty and kindness emanating from her, she seemed like an angel, a real angel.

"U-um…if I may ask…I still don't know your name, miss." Rin's voice was small as she kept her voice down to a shy whisper.

"Oh my, I certainly am the rude one, aren't I?" Pausing slightly, the girl turned, a lopsided grin stretching across her lips. "I didn't meant to keep it in the dark or anything. It just completely slipped my mind!" She giggled slightly as pulled Rin along again.

Stilling waiting for the girl's reply, Rin pouted slightly, wondering if changing the topic was part of the girl's ploy to keep her name a secret. "I-"

"My name's Miku."

Miku turned, smiling widely. "It's very nice to make your acquaintance, Rin! I knew I could never refuse such a cute girl in need of help."

Blushing, Rin couldn't find the words, but her brain seemed to be working on autopilot. "I-It's very nice to meet you too, M-Miku…" Stealing quick glances at Miku's face, Rin could feel her heart palpitate strangely. It filled her with warmth, but she also felt a pang of fear strike her as a certain thought ran through her mind. Every time she looked at Miku's pert lips, she felt the unmistakeable urge to kiss them.

Rin knew she was entertaining an unforgivable notion, but she was drawn to Miku in a way she couldn't quite understand.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, I'm sure most of you Vocaloid fans know what this is based on. If you don't know, it's based on the PV and song called Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~ (秘蜜〜黒の誓い〜). It's about Rin and Miku and some cool stuff happens. I take no credit for the basis of the story, but I am simply building upon the plot through my perspective :D

I know I should not be writing new multi-chaptered stories...since I never seem to finish them...not to mention that I have many more stories that need to be updated. I apologize for this, but it's 3 am where I am right now and I am just overcome with the desire to write my own story about Rin and Miku's tragedy.

Thank you for reading and please review if you enjoyed it! Hopefully, I'll be able to do more updates on the weekends. For everything :)

P.S. My title, "The Secret Nectar" is not a mistranslation as one reviewer has commented. It was intentional, a play on words I guess, signifying deep things Lol. The word himitsu is usually translated as secret, but the words by themselves add to the meaning. So, please. Do not review telling me that I am mistaken with my title, because it is my title and it was in fact intentional and my English and my Japanese are sufficient enough to understand this. Thanks for understanding.

18/09/10


End file.
